Tenderly Unwinding
by LadyLasagna
Summary: Percy hopes love will somehow sew a seam over the fraying threads. Lukercy/ABO universe


Percy wasn't blind. He wasn't stupid, or naive, or overly trusting either. No, the only thing wrong with Percy was that he was in love. And in many ways, that was worse than all those other traits put together.

It was their four year anniversary today. Always mid-June. That meant hours of orange-sliced sunshine, followed by a shrivelled world of blackened rinds. Percy was sitting on the couch, watching late night shows, while loneliness carved out pieces of himself he didn't think he'd ever get back.

 _Next week, I know, I know. I'll remember it._

Luke had said.

 _I'll get you something nice, babe. What do you want?_

Luke had _promised_.

 _Where should we go? Anything for my one and only._

Luke kissed like an angel. He fucked like a god. Percy was a lucky omega to have snagged his attention long enough to get him to settle down, if one's definition of "settling down" was stretched a bit. They had an apartment together. They shared one king-sized bed, at least on the nights Luke bothered to come home. Most important of all, Percy was carrying his child, though Luke was not yet aware of it. Percy had been planning on telling him tonight. Now he's reconsidering.

Percy pulled his legs up to his chest and tugged the sleeves of Luke's sweatshirt over his hands. Tucked his cheek on the armrest of the couch. His eyes rolled back to look at the digital clock on the end table. _11:48_.

Percy shivered despite the thickness of the sweatshirt. Luke better hurry on home if he wanted to keep his promise. Percy clung to the hope with slippery fingers, certainty beading off his skin like sweat, trickling down, absorbed in the carpet.

The clinks of sliding locks woke Percy some time later. He sat up and yawned, stretching taffy arms above his head. Somewhere in the foyer, the front door opened. There were footsteps, followed by the rustling of a coat, probably being shed by its owner.

Percy squinted. The clock read _12:23_. He didn't know why that made him want to crumple until he could no longer function. The doctor had told him the pregnancy would do funny things to his hormones.

Luke strolled into the room and stopped short when he saw Percy, alive and blinking.

"Hey. What're you still doing awake?" Luke's voice was hushed, even though there was no danger of waking anyone.

Percy felt heat crawl over his cheeks as Luke's scent wafted across the room. Familiar, authoritative, a hint of spice and something else. Something sweet. Percy's stomach turned, flip-flopped like a pancake.

"Where were you?"

"Work party, unfortunately. Some of my colleagues dragged me too it." Luke had rounded the coffee table and now knelt on the cushion beside Percy. "You okay?"

Luke's fingers threaded through Percy's hair, their tips dragging gently along his scalp. Percy closed his eyes and leaned into Luke's warm palm. Luke was a good alpha, when it came down to it. He was strong and protective and was it really fair to ask for more?

"Just missed you," Percy whispered, "That's all."

His eyelids fluttered open in time to see curiosity flicker across Luke's face. Followed by realization.

"Oh _fuck_ ," Luke said. "I can't believe I forgot."

Percy didn't say anything, just held out his arms for a hug. Luke easily embraced him, tucking his chin in the juncture of Percy's shoulder, smelling his neck, kissing his hair.

"I promise I'll make it up to you. My princess, my Percy."

"Doesn't matter," Percy mumbled. _Just like on Valentine's Day, just like Percy's birthday; just like that revolting, invasive scent coating Luke's skin like a film of slime, evidence of some omega who was definitely not him._ There was only one thing that mattered now. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Luke squeezed him tighter.

Damn pregnancy. Stupid, hot tears were blurring Percy's vision. If he couldn't hold them back, he'd let them fall silently. Luke couldn't know he was upset. They were going to have a baby, and that baby was going to have all the love it needed, from _both_ of its parents. This was supposed to be a happy evening, of breaking the news, and filled with happy, happy tears.

Luke nuzzled his cheek with a grin. "Let's get you tucked in now, it's past your bedtime."

With that, Luke scooped him up from the couch. Percy locked his ankles around Luke's back, clinging like a panda to a bamboo stalk. Luke flipped the TV off and adjusted his hold under Percy's thighs. As Percy was carried to their room, each fall of Luke's footsteps was another brick added to the weight of dread Percy felt.

Love was a powerful thing. But even Percy was wondering how much longer it could make him keep lying to himself. Surrounded in the warmth of Luke's arms, drunk on his scent, Percy hoped for forever.


End file.
